


12. Insanity :)

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets jealous over one of your friends...</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/124101304808/12-insanity-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction-challenge#notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	12. Insanity :)

**12\. Insanity in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge ](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

“He’s just a friend!” You groaned, shaking your head as you leaned back against the couch.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Friends don’t look at friends that way. I know what he sees when he looks at you. He loves you, (Y/N).”

“Well I don’t love him so what does it matter?” You grumbled, thinking about the topic of this conversation, Jared, your old childhood friend.

“I don’t like him looking at you like that.” Loki sneered, crossing his arms.

“He doesn’t look at me in any way. You’re insane, Loki.” You snapped back immediately, frowning tightly.

Loki pursed his lips in mock offence. “Oh insane. I’ve been called worse.” He glared at you, storming out.

Later that night, when you had wrapped yourself in a blanket on the bed, you felt him climbing in next to you. He sighed softly, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you closer to him gently, knowing you were still awake.

“You really think I’m insane?” He mumbled.

You hesitated before sighing quietly. “I think when you’re jealous, you get insaner than usual.”

“Only because I’m insane about you.” He whispered into your ear, pressing a soft kiss on your forehead.


End file.
